


you're such a heavenly view

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Epic Mickey
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Post First Game, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning, Oswald wakes up to reflect on how lucky he is to have Ortensia back in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're such a heavenly view

**Author's Note:**

> G O D these two are so beyond cute it physically pains me knowing what happened to Ortensia and how wrecked and ruined Oswald was as a result of losing her. :') They're just so beyond precious that I finally was able to write for them because I had been DYING wanting to write something about this beyond perfect and adorable couple and finally managed to get something down! <3 I had the idea in the back of my head but, as per most my fanfics, it wrote itself randomly in my head while watching TV and having a toothache, so I got down and wrote this. So yeah, this takes place after the first game and before the second game, Ortensia having been back for a while now! 
> 
> So yep, not much else to say! Also the title is a lyric from Coldplay's "A Sky Full of Stars", which fits these two PERFECTLY, might I add. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

 

He wasn't sure if he could ever get used to having her back—how grateful he felt to have her back, to see her again, to wake up every morning and know she was right there lying beside him like before... It was a feeling Oswald was sure would never go away—the one of bliss and relief just seeing Ortensia again. To hear her breathe. To feel her warmth when holding her. The only time that came close was when they first got married, and while he'd always been so lucky to have her, he felt even luckier now that she was with him again, no longer inert.  
  
_If it weren't for Mick, I'd still be here, lying alone in bed and wishing she were still here,_ Oswald mused with a smile, letting his fingers trail across the back of her head until they reached her sensitive ears. He brushed his fingers gently across the tip of one of her ears and chuckled softly when he felt Ortensia purr against him. _Now she's here and everything feels alright again._  
  
Being able to hold her again like this—as he did every night and morning since she came back into his life after being inert for so long—was enough for Oswald to count his blessings. Somehow his life had turned around for the better all thanks for his brother, the one he once used to have so much contempt for. It was ironic really, how the one he had hated the most was the one to help him gain his soul mate back, the void in his life being filled once again. Nothing had been the same when she was taken away from him, but everything fell back into the place the very moment he saw her stand before him again, moving and in color—completely whole once more. When she pounced into his arms and showered him with her sweet kisses as she had plenty of times before, he knew he was as lucky as his name entitled. Despite everything that had happened to him, from losing his father and being replaced, being left behind and forgotten by thousands, she had always been there. Losing her had been such a blow that he never thought he'd recover until the moment he saw her turn to face him under the rain of paint that had washed away the stone from her body.   
  
_I never wanna let her go,_ he thought, holding her just a little bit tighter as she slept peacefully against him, breathing softly against his neck, the warmth of her body against his reminding him how lucky he really was. _Never again._  
  
Most mornings he found himself awake and breathing in every moment when holding her close. Before she'd been turned inert, he would sleep without a second thought because he knew she was right there and always would be, or so he had thought. He never thought he would lose her because he thought he'd been capable of protecting her, as he had promised her on their wedding day. It was part of his eternal vow to her: to guard her, to _protect_ her. And he had broken that vow the day they bottled up the Shadow Blot. Having her back now was like a second chance, a reminder to him to not screw up again. That even if it meant risking his life he would protect her until his very last breath, and this time he would keep his promise.  
  
Lost in his thoughts as he usually was most mornings, he hardly felt Ortensia stir awake against him. "Mm..." The rabbit was so sure he felt her lips curve into a smile against his neck. "Good morning."  
  
He smiled, kissing the space between her ears. "Mornin'." He rubbed her back gently. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Don't I every night?" The cat joked sleepily, giving a small yawn as she pressed herself even closer against him. Normally she would have wanted to get up to get the day started, to make breakfast for everyone before their children awoke, but right now she figured breakfast could wait. It was the weekend after all, and their kids usually liked to sleep in on the weekends, so she figured getting a good half an hour or more to lie in her husband's arms wasn't going to hurt anyone. "I don't even wanna get up right now. You're too warm and cozy."  
  
"And that's a good thing, right?" Oswald asked jokingly, and just as he had when they first started dating so long ago, his cheeks flushed when he felt his wife turn her head to press a gentle kiss to his neck.  
  
"Mm-hm." Ortensia sighed blissfully, shutting her eyes briefly. It was so warm she was sure she'd fall right back asleep if she could, but she didn't want to. Not now when she preferred to be awake just to enjoy this quiet moment with her husband. "You know... sometimes I wish we could just stay like this forever... it's just so nice to be back home that I find myself much more grateful for these quiet moments between us. It's so relaxing that it almost feels unreal."  
  
Sometimes it did feel unreal for them. That their home was back in one piece; that the enemy had been defeated; that after so many years she was finally back home where she belonged—right here, lying in bed with her husband while their children slept soundly in their rooms. It was all too good to be true, which made it seem as unreal as it did.  
  
Of course physically everything _did_ feel real, reminding them both that this moment right now—with something as simple as lying in bed together in each other's embrace—was as real as anything else in the world—their love as real as the world they were living in now.  
  
"Yeah," Oswald finally answered after a long moment. That stupid grin never left his face from her kiss just a few moments before. "I know... I couldn't agree more." Being the romantic gentleman he was with her, he moved down to press a soft kiss against her lips, which she happily returned. A hand rested against his cheek as they kissed, and when they finally pulled away, they still kept their faces only inches apart so their noses were still touching and their eyes met. "Honestly I wake up so early every morning just to take everything in. Knowing you're here again, right next to me." The only one he ever got sentimental with was her. He couldn't help but want to show her just how much he loved and cherished her with his words, no matter how sappy they were. Because everything he said to her he meant wholeheartedly. "Gosh, 'Tensia... I just love you so much, I don't think you'll ever really know just how thankful I am to have you back."  
  
Ortensia felt her chest swell with warmth at his words. Smiling, she gave him another kiss, this one small and quick but enough that made his dumb grin grow wider. "Oh I think I have an idea." She nuzzled her nose against his. "I love you too, hunny bunny... So, so, _so_ much, and I always will." 

At the very least Oswald knew that he would never fail to keep her safe ever again. He had lost her before, and he'd be damned if he lost her ever again.


End file.
